


Peace

by art tag (olio)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/art%20tag





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CristalDePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix/gifts), [NoisyNoiverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns/gifts), [Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/gifts).




End file.
